Is it true?
by CCinderellaa
Summary: [Complete]Takes place the week before they all go back to school. Will Dean ever ask out Andrea? Or will he fall for someone else? What is up with Andrew? Sequel called Getting Through It All.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I updated this chapter a bit, by correcting some misspelled words, adding a couple of words, and fixing that darn verb tense! :-) So, hopefully its better.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the movie motocrossed or the characters. Disney does.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was one week before the start of school. The sun was shining and it was a perfect day. Andrea Carson (Andi for short) was pushing her bike toward the garage to be put away for the day. Then someone called her name from the house.   
  
"Andrea! Telephone!" Mrs. Carson yelled.  
  
"One sec, mom! I just want to put my bike in the garage!"   
  
When she entered the garage, she saw Dean and her twin brother, Andrew working on their bikes.  
  
When they saw her come in Andrew said,"Hey sis! How'd your run go?"   
  
"Pretty good," she answered putting her bike in the corner and taking her helmet off.   
  
She then turned and saw Dean smile at her and she smiled back just knowing she was blushing.  
  
"Well, I have to go. Mom said someone's on the telephone for me," Andrea said.  
  
When Andrea was out of ear shot, Andrew said to Dean,"So, are you going to ask her out or what?"  
  
Dean back to reality. He said,"What?"  
  
"Come on, man," Andrew said,"It's obvious that you like my sister."  
  
"Really? You can tell?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yea, man. I can," Andrew said. They then continued working on the bikes.   
  
In the kitchen, Andrea took the phone from her mother.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey Andrea, it's Kelly!"  
  
"Hey, Kelly. What's up?," said Andrea.  
  
"Not much, I was just wondering what time you wanted me over for our sleepover?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Uum, lets see..its 4:00pm now right? So how about 6:00pm?"   
  
"Sure that sounds great. I'll see you then!"   
  
"Bye!" Then they both hung up.  
  
"Was that Kelly?" Mrs. Carson asked.  
  
"Yea, she just wanted to know when she could come over," Andrea said.  
  
"Ok. Andi, your hair is starting to grow nicely," Mrs. Carson said admiring Andrea's hair.   
  
Andrea's hair wasn't as short as it was when she cut it. It was around her mid neck.  
  
"Yea, well, I'm going to take a shower and get out of these motocross clothes," Andrea told her mom,"And then I'll get everything ready for when Kelly comes over..like clean my room..."  
  
"Ok, good, your room is a mess," Mrs. Carson replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Thats the first chapter! The next chapter will be longer (hopefully) and more exciting. This chapter is more of an introduction chapter. :-) Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I fixed the mistakes in this chapter too. Such as spelling mistakes and the verb tense (thanks for letting me know Beth Smith!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Motocrossed or any of the characters. The Disney Channel does. :-)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Andrea stood in front of her mirror in her room and fixed her hair. There wasn't much she could do with it. Her hair was starting to grow, but she still missed her long hair. She was wearing jeans and a light blue tank top with light blue sandels.   
  
'I hope Dean stays for dinner,' Andrea thought. Andrea looked over at her alarm clock which said 5:45 PM.   
  
'Kelly will be here in about 15 minutes, I think I will go down stairs and wait for her,' Andrea thought.   
  
When she got to the living room she saw that Dean, Jason and Andrew were on the couch watching TV.  
  
"So, whatcha guys watching?" Andrea asked as she sat on the arm of the couch next to Andrew.   
  
"Just some motocross videos," Andrew told her.  
  
"You want to watch with us?" asked Dean smiling at her.   
  
"Just until Kelly gets here, which should be soon. Kelly isn't into motocross much," Andrea said.  
  
Mrs. Carson strolled into the living room and said,"Dean, did you want to eat dinner here?"  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Carson," answered Dean.  
  
"Ok, I'll set two extra places. One for you and one for Kelly," Mrs. Carson said.  
  
~Ding Dong~  
  
The door bell rang.   
  
"That must be Kelly!" Andrea said as she jumped off the arm of the chair and went to go answer the door.   
  
"Hi Kelly," Andrea said when she opened the door.   
  
"Hi Andrea," Kelly said. Kelly was tall, and slim with long, light brown hair.  
  
"Come on, lets bring your sleeping bag up to my room," Andrea told her. The two girls then walked up the stairs and went to Andrea's room.   
  
When they got to Andrea's room, Andrea said,"We are going to have fun tonight! We can talk all night, give each other facials, and watch movies."  
  
"Yeah that sounds fun. For a girl who like motocross you really have a girly side," Kelly told her.   
  
"Yeah, well, lets go downstairs. Dinner should be ready soon," Andrea said. Then the two girls went downstairs and Andrea bumped into someone at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Oh, hey Dean. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," Andrea said blushing a little.   
  
"Its ok, Andi," Dean said smiling. They stood in silence for a bit.   
  
"Oh yeah! Dean this is my best friend Kelly. Kelly, this is Dean," Andrea introduced them.  
  
"Hi," Kelly said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Dean,"Well, I'll see you girls later." Then Dean walked by them and went in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. Kelly then turned to Andrea and said,"Hey, he is very good-lookin'! Man, I am so going to learn motocross...."  
  
Andrea wanted to tell her that she likes him and to back off but instead went,"No offense Kell, but I can't see you riding a dirtbike."  
  
"Yeah, you are right about that one.." Kelly said.  
  
"Supper is ready everyone!" yelled Mrs. Carson from the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, Andrea sat next to Jason, and Kelly sat next to her. Across from them sat Andrew. Mr. and Mrs. Carson sat at the each head of the table. Then Dean came in and sat on Andrew's left.   
  
"So, how was everyone's day?" Mr. Carson asked serving himself some mashed potatoes.   
  
"I tried to find an appliance around the house and try and take it apart and put it together in record time but mom caught me.." Jason said taking a piece of chicken and eating it.  
  
Everyone laughed at this.   
  
"Jason, maybe you should find something else to do with your time," said Mrs. Carson.  
  
"Well, school starts next week. So, I'll have less time to take apart the household appliances," said Jason.  
  
Andrea kept looking at Dean to see if he was looking at her. He seemed to be concentrating hard on his food. Then she looked over at Kelly and she was staring right at Dean. She tried not to make it look like she was mad, but she was kind of. She looked back over at Dean who was still absorbed in his food.   
  
After dinner, Andrea, Kelly, Andrew, and Dean all went to the living room to watch a movie. Andrea really hoped to sit next to Dean but Kelly got the before she did.   
  
"So, what does everyone want to watch?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Anything is fine with me," said Kelly.  
  
Andrew picked one at random from the shelf, which just happened to be Lord Of the Rings, and put it into the DVD player.   
  
Andrew sat down on a chair and Andrea had to sit on the opposite chair from Andrew because the couch (which is small) was occupied.  
  
Andrea really wasn't paying any attention to the movie. She kept looking toward Dean and Kelly's way. It looked like Kelly kept moving closer to Dean, but (thankfully) Dean kept moving away.   
  
In a funny part in the movie, Andrea wanted to see if Dean was laughing with her. So, she turned in the direction of Dean and saw that Kelly had her head resting on Dean's shoulder with her hand on top of his hand. Dean had a shocked expression on his face. Andrea didn't want to be in there anymore. So, she stood up and practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Andi? Where are you going?" asked Andrew who turned to see her run out of the room.   
  
"Andi! Hold on!" said Dean who got up and followed her.   
  
At the top of the stairs Andrea turned around to be face to face with Dean.   
  
"Andi? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Whats wrong? You want to know whats wrong?" Andrea yelled at him,"that is one of my best friends and WHAT were you doing?! Huh?"   
  
"Andi, I didn't make her put her head on my shoulder or have her hand of top of mine. Why are you getting so upset?," Dean said.   
  
Andrea knew why she was all upset. She liked Dean. She liked Dean a whole lot.  
  
"Andi. Please. Talk to me," Dean said.   
  
Andrea felt as if she was going to cry. Then she ran into her room leaving Dean staring after her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There. Chapter 2! This chapter has a bit more interesting stuff in it! :-) Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own the movie Motocrossed or its characters. The Disney Channel does.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After about 10 minutes of being in her room alone, Andrea felt as if she should go back downstairs. However, Andrea would be to embaressed and might get upset again. Just then she heard a knock on her door.   
  
"Who is it?" Andrea yelled from her bed.  
  
"It's Kelly, can I come in?" Andrea couldn't be upset with forever. She knew Kelly for a long time.   
  
"Fine," said Andrea. Kelly opened the door and walked in.   
  
"Andrea?"   
  
"Kelly?" Andrea said looking at her,"Do you like Dean?"  
  
Kelly just looked at her. Then she said,"Well, I think he is really good-looking." Kelly paused. "Andrea? Do you like him?" Andrea was a little startled by this question.   
  
"Do you?" asked Kelly again sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yea, I do. Ever since I first laid eyes on him," she told Kelly.  
  
"Now I know, and I promise not to flirt with him because your my best friend and you seem to like him a lot more," Kelly said,"Are you mad?"  
  
Andrea shook her head,"No, its not your fault totally. You didn't know I like him."  
  
"Well, to make you feel happier, he didn't seem to like me being that close to him," Kelly said.  
  
This did bring a smile to Andrea's face.   
  
"So, what do you say we ditch the movie with the guys and go grab icecream and bring it up here," Kelly asked.  
  
"Ok, that'll be great," Andrea told her. So, they both got up and made their way out of Andrea's room.  
  
However, when they got to the bottom of the stairs Andrea realized that to get to the kitchen you have to pass through the living room. She just took a deep breath and walked through the living room not looking at Dean at all. Kelly right behind her.  
  
When they got to the kitchen Kelly asked, "What kind of icecream do you have?"   
  
Andrea walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer door.   
  
She said,"We have Rocky Road, Maple Walnut, Cookie Dough, and Mint Choclate Chip," said Andrea.   
  
"Hmm..I'll have Rocky Road," Kelly said.  
  
"Good 'cause I want Cookie Dough," Andrea said with a smile. Then she pulled two small quarts out of the freezer and said,"Kell, could you get the spoons? There in that draw." Andrea pointed to a draw to Kelly's right.  
  
"Sure," Kelly said.  
  
Then with their icecream, the girls walked back out of the kitchen and left to get to Andrea's room. When they were passing Andrew and Dean, Andrew saw then and asked,"You two aren't going to watch to movie?"  
  
"No," answered Andrea looking straight ahead making sure Dean is not in view. When the girls left the room, Dean stood up and and said,"Well, I think I should leave. Its getting late."  
  
"Its only 8:30 PM," Andrew told him.  
  
"Yea well....uh...I told my mom that I would be home by 9:00...bye," Dean said walking out of the room.  
  
"Fine...everyone leave...I'll just watch this movie by myself.." Andrew said to himself.   
  
Upstairs, Andrea sat on her bed as she ate her icecream, and Kelly sat on the floor eating her icecream.  
  
Kelly asked,"Andrea, did you happen to look at Dean when we walked by him?"  
  
"No... why??" Andrea asked.   
  
"Well, I couldn't help but notice that he was looking at you the whole time we were walking by and while we were in the kitchen," Kelly told her.  
  
Andrea's heart gave a little leap. "Really? Did he look happy?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Not really. He looked a little sad," Kelly told her.  
  
"Wonder why.." said Andrea taking a big spoonful of icecream.   
  
"Hmm...let me think...could it be because he wanted to talk to you about what happened before, but you wouldn't let him?" Kelly said in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Oh, I guess that would be why..." Andrea looked down.   
  
"Andrea, even I can tell that he cares for you a whole lot. Why wouldn't you talk to him?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Well, because...I didn't want to let him see me cry. I thought you two were really into each other and I really, really like him," Andrea said.  
  
"Isn't that a good reason to talk to him? I think so," Kelly said.  
  
Andrea didn't say anything.  
  
"Ok, lets get off this subject. Want to head to the mall tomorrow?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Sure, that'll be fun," Andrea said.   
  
They spent the rest of the night talking about anything thing else, and finishing their icecreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There ya go! Chapter 3! Thanks for the review! :-) Next chapter will (hopefully) have Andrew being a little bit more active. I just don't know when Dean and Andrea will actually talk....hmm... I am updating this story alot more than my Zenon fic because I have run out of ideas with that Zenon fic. Hopefully I'll get ideas for it soon! :-) In the meantime, I really like this story and so I will update often...just as long as I get reviews. So, please review! :-) 


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer:I don't own the Motocrossed movie, or the characters. The Disney Channel does.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day, Andrea woke up to rain banging hard on the windows. She sat up and saw that Kelly was still asleep in her sleeping bag. Then she looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was only 7:15 AM.  
  
'Ugh, it's still early,' thought Andrea,'Well, I know I won't be able to fall back to sleep so I'll go downstairs and wait for Kelly to wake up.'  
  
Andrea, quietly, removed her bed covers and walked, quietly, out of her room. When she got downstairs, everything was so quiet.   
  
'Everyone must be taking advantage of a free morning and sleeping in,' she thought.  
  
Then she decided to go have breakfast, or atleast just toast and she would eat more when Kelly woke up. She was starving. When she had reached the kitchen, she found that she wasn't the only one awake. There she found her twin brother Andrew.  
  
"Hey," Andrea greeted him getting some bread from the counter and popping a couple slices in the toaster,"Why are you up so early?"  
  
Andrew looked up from his cereal,"Hey, I had trouble sleeping last night. You?"  
  
"The rain woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep," Andrea said,"Sorry about ditching the movie last night. I just wasn't in much for a movie mood."  
  
"Yea, I guess you weren't. You were a mess, no offense. What was with you last night?" Andrew asked going back to his cereal.  
  
"Its complicated, you wouldn't understand," Andrea said as her toast popped up and she turned around to take her toast out of the toaster and butter it.   
  
"Andi, we are twins. Try me!" Andrew said looking at her.   
  
For a bit, they were both quiet. Then Andrea turned around holding her toast and sat across from her brother at the table.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you," started Andrea taking a bite of her toast,"Yesterday, during the movie I couldn't help but notice that Kelly with Dean.."  
  
"So?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I was just jealous. I thought then that Kelly and Dean really liked each other, but now I know that I don't think Dean likes Kelly, and Kelly now knows my feelings toward Dean," Andrea told him.   
  
"When Dean followed you out of the room, did you tell him what you thought?"  
  
"No, I was practically in tears."  
  
"So, thats why Dean left so early and not in a happy way," Andrew said to him self.  
  
"What?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Dean left kind of in a rush just after you and Kelly went upstairs with icecream."  
  
"He did? Why?"  
  
"He just said that he promised his mom he wouold be home by 9PM, but I don't know if I believe him. I mean its summer. He doesn't have to go home at 9. Andrea, shouldn't you talk to Dean?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Yea, I will. When the time is right."   
  
"Well, I think the time is right the next time he comes over," Andrew said taking his nw empty cereal bowl to the sink and leaving Andrea with her thoughts.   
  
'He's right,' thought Andrea, 'The time is right when he comes over.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Andrew knew it was early, but he wanted to go up to his room and call Dean to ask if he was coming over. As soon as he entered his room, he went over to his nightstand where his phone was and called Dean. It took a while for Dean to answer. Finally, when Andrew was ready to hang up Dean answered the phone,  
  
"Hello?" Dean asked sleepy.  
  
"Hey, man. It's Andrew. Are you coming over today?"  
  
"Andrew, I don't think so. I mean its...uh...raining...I don't feel much like riding my dirtbike in the rain..."  
  
"Dean. that's ok, I really think you should come over..."  
  
"We'll see, man. Listen, I'll call you later. I'm going back to sleep." Then Dean hung up.  
  
"Well, I just hope he does decide to come by for Andrea.." Andrew said. Then Andrew started toget his motocross things together.   
  
'I gotta practice, even in the rain, to show people that Carson racing has 3 great riders, not just 2,' he thought. In the distance outside, thunder was rumbling.   
  
_____________________________  
  
A/N: There's chapter 4! I know its kinda short, but good stuff is about to happen in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone! See? When I get reviews it makes me want to update!!!!! :-) I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. In the next chapter there will be......now should I tell you now or should it be a surprise???? ;-) I'll let it be a surprise! Review please! :-) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own the Motocrossed movie, or the characters in it. Disney does.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By the time Kelly had a woke, Andrea had finished her toast and was showered and dressed. Andrea was wearing jeans, and a light blue button down short sleeve shirt. When she got into her room after her shower, she looked at er alarm clock and saw that it was 8:45 AM. Then she looked over at Kelly who was getting her clothes that she's going to wear for the day.   
  
"'Morning," greeted Andrea.  
  
"'Moring," Kelly said with a yawn,"I probably would have slept later but I heard someone riding their dirt bike outside. I mean its raining. Don't you guys give it a rest when it rains?"  
  
"Usually, it must be Andrew. Why would he be riding today? It's raining really hard, and I heard some thunder out there..." Andrea told her going to her window and looking through it trying to find her brother.   
  
Boom. More thunder. This time it sounded closer.   
  
"My mom will probably tell him to stop and to come inside," Andrea said. Sure enough Andrea was right. She could hear her mom yell,"Andrew Carson! Get your rear-end inside!!" That's because Andrea left her door open, so she walked over to her door and closed it.   
  
"Do you mind if I take a shower?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Sure, Kelly, you don't have to ask," Andrea said.   
  
As Kelly gathered the rest of her clothes and the Andrea noticed that Andrew's dirtbike stopped,"Andrew must have listened.." Andrea said.  
  
Kelly walked out of Andrea's room and shut the door behind her.   
  
As Kelly made her way to the bathroom, she could hear Andrew and Mrs. Carson yelling downstairs.   
  
"Andrew! Why were you riding your bike in this weather? You know I don't like you riding when its raining hard like it is!" She heard Mrs. Carson yell.  
  
Kelly didn't want to eavesdrop, but Andrew's response made her lean on the railing to hear better.  
  
"Mom! You don't understand! I just need to practice!" yelled Andrew.  
  
"And why do you need to practice so much that you'll go out in a rainstorm?" went Mrs. Carson's voice.   
  
"Mom...it's just...ever since Andrea posed as me in the last race..and everyone found out that is wasn't me but my twin sister...everyone is noticing her...I'm in the shadows now...no one is noticing me anymore...and now that Dean is on the team...no one see's me at all!" Andrew's voice went, a little softer this time.  
  
Now, Kelly knew she shouldn't be listening anymore. So, she went to the bathroom to take her shower trying to forget what she had heard, but she can't. She wants to tell Andrea what she just heard, but she doesn't know if she should..  
  
In about a half an hour to fourty five minutes later, Kelly emerged from the bathroom wearing jeans, a pink tank top, and her hair down, but wet. She carried her pajamas back to Andrea's room but before she got there she bumped into someone. That someone was Andrew.   
  
"Oh, hey...Andrew," Kelly said.  
  
"Hey, Kel," Andrew said, touching her right arm from bumping into her. Andrew then walked away, but Kelly could tell he seemed down. As Andrew walked to his room, Kelly watched, just wondering if he is alright. When Andrew shut his door behind him, Kelly started back to Andrea's room.  
  
When she got there, Andrea was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. Then Andrea noticed she was back and she said," Hey, you going to dry your hair?"  
  
"Kelly told her,"Uh..yea. Can I borrow your hair dryer?"  
  
"Sure," Andrea said smiling.  
  
'She must not have heard her mom and Andrew....should I tell her? No. Not now...,'thought Kelly.  
  
Kelly went over to Andrea's bureau and took the hair dryer and plugged it into the outlet on the wall. She brushed her hair a bit and started to blow dry her hair. When she was done she turned to Andrea and said," So, what do you want to do?"   
  
"I'm in a shopping mood! Lets go to the mall!" Andrea exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, ok," Kelly told her.  
  
"Are you ok, Kel?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Do you want to go down for breakfast now? I mean the mall opens at 10:00AM anyway, and its not quite 10," Kelly asked.  
  
"Sure," Andrea said. Then they both made their way out of Andrea's bedroom and went down to the kitchen. In the kitchen they saw Mr and Mrs Carson sitting at the table already having breakfast. It looked like they were discussing something before they saw the two girls coming in.   
  
"Good morning, girls," said Mrs. Carson.   
  
As soon as they sat down to eat the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Andrea walking out of the room. When she got to the door and to her surprise, when she opened the door, Dean stood there looking back at her looking as handsome as can be.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
Andrea just stared at him for a moment. Then she said,"Hey, Come in." She held the door open for him.   
  
"So, what brings you here?" asked Andrea.  
  
"Uuh..Andrew called me early this moring and asked if I was coming over," Dean told her.  
  
"Oh, uh, do you want me to get him?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Uh, no. It's ok," Dean asked,"I kinda wanted to talk to you, anyway."  
  
Andrea knew this was coming.  
  
"Uuh..ok. Let's go out on the porch for privacy," Andrea said. The porch had a roof so that they can sit out there and not get wet from the rain.  
  
So, Andrea led Dean out to the porch and they both sat on the chairs next to each other.   
  
"Andi, I want to talk about last night," Dean said right away.  
  
She sighed and then said,"Yea, I suppose we should."  
  
"Andi,tell me, why did you run out then?"  
  
"I..uh..," Andrea was having trouble saying that she really liked him,"I, well, the truth is that I really--" She couldn't finish her sentence, because she got interrupted when Kelly walked through the front door saying,"Andrea? Are you out here? I need to talk to you?" Then she saw Andrea sitting with Dean,"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to interrupt...but Andrea I kind of need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Andrea asked.  
  
"I better go," Dean said starting to get up.  
  
"No, I'll make it quick, and you can stay here," Kelly told him and he sat back down.   
  
Kelly took a deep breath. She was going to tell Andrea what she overheard before her shower.   
  
She had to.  
  
Andrea saw the worried look on Kelly's face.  
  
"Well, Kelly, what is it?" asked Andrea.  
  
Another boom of thunder was heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger!!!! I hope not to take a long time with the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! :-) You are all so nice! I'll update soon! Review please! :-) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Motocrossed, or the characters! Disney does.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kelly stared at Andrea ready to tell her what she had overheard. "Well, when I was walking over to the bathroom to take my shower, I overheard something.." she started to say while she paced back and forth on the porch. It was still raining. Possible a little harder then before.   
  
"Yeah? Who'd you over hear?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Your mom and your brother," Kelly said as she finally stopped pacing,"but I didn't want to overhear, I swear! I just heard something your brother said and.."  
  
"What? What did he say? Kelly spit it out!" Andrea said.   
  
"Ok, Ok...well, your mom was asking him why he was riding out in the rain and he told her he needed to practice more," Kelly began to explain.  
  
"But Andrew doesn't need extra practice. He's a fantastic rider," Dean said.  
  
"I'm not finished," Kelly said while Dean and Andrea listened,"he also told your mom, Andrea, that he feels like he is in the sadow of you two."  
  
"Why is that? Thats crazy," Andrea said.  
  
"Not really, Andi," Dean said.  
  
Andrea and Kelly both looked at him. Andrea with an astounded look on her face.   
  
"Well, he didn't get a chance to show how much of a great rider he is in the last motocross race. You were the one who rode, Andi. You were, and still, the one who gets noticed, and now that I'm on the Carson racing team as the 250 rider, its the two of us that gets noticed," Dean said.  
  
"I just don't get that if he's feeling this way, why didn't he just tell me. Andrew and I talk about almost everything," Andrea told them.  
  
"I really don't know..after I heard that, I couldn't listen anymore," Kelly said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go talk to him," Andrea said standing up.  
  
"Are you sure, Andi?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! He's my brother. My twin. I want to know why he never told me this," Andi said.  
  
Then she walked back into the house.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
When Andrea walked back into the house, she ran up the stairs. Then walked over to Andrew's room, and knocked on the door.   
  
"Andrew? It's Andi. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yea," he said from inside his room. Andrea opened the door and when she walked in, Andrew was sitting on his chair.   
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey, what do you want?" he asked.   
  
"I want to talk to you," she said as she sat on his bed.  
  
"Ok, about what?"  
  
"Well, why did you go riding earlier in the rain? It is horrible weather out there," said Andrea.  
  
"I just wanted to practice a bit more. That's all," he said and then turned back to what he was doing.  
  
"Andrew, why does it seem like your hiding something from me? I'm your sister. Your twin. We usually tell eachother everything."  
  
"Andi, I just don't really want to talk about it right now, ok? Why don't we talk later, maybe?"  
  
"Ok," Andrea said as she stood up, but before she left she looked over his shoulder to try and see what he was doing, "Andrew? What are you doing there?"  
  
"Not much, just writing."  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
"I guess I can tell you. Just promise not to tell anyone just yet," he said.  
  
"Yea, of course I promise."  
  
"Well, I'm writing a song," Andrew said as he turned around to look at her.  
  
Andrea's mouth dropped. "Really?? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's a good way to get stuff off your chest. I've been learning how to play guitar, too."  
  
"Wow. Thats awesome. Since when have you been doing this?"  
  
"Well, I started learning how to play the guitar a couple of weeks ago. I'm not bad at it. I still need practice though, and I just started writing songs," he told his sister.  
  
"When are you going to play for everyone?"  
  
"I'm not ready to tell everyone. So, I'm definitly not ready to play for everyone," he said.  
  
"Well, you told me."  
  
"Thats 'cause your my twin," Andrew told her.  
  
Andrea smiled,"Thanks. Well, I'll leave you alone now."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Andrew said,"Oh, and Andrea?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Remember, don't tell anyone," he said.  
  
"Don't worry, bro. I won't," Andrea told him and left his room shutting the door behind her.  
  
'So, Andrew has an interest in music,' thought Andrea as she walked downstairs. She wasn't sure if Dean and Kelly were still on the porch, so she decided she should check. When she got out onto porch, she noticed that it had stopped raining for now and she heard some birds chirping. She also saw Kelly and Dean still on the porch. Kelly had taken Andrea's vacated seat.   
  
"So, what did he say?" asked Kelly standing up.  
  
"He did tell me that he just wanted to practice a bit. He is busy right now, so our talking time was kind of limited," Andrea told her.   
  
"Oh, what's he doing?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Uh...he's just working on something," Andrea said.   
  
"Well, do you want to go to the mall, now?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Sure, wanna come Dean?" asked Andrea.  
  
"Uh, no. Thanks anyway, but I'm going to go hang out with Andrew for a bit. Maybe another time though. Ok?" Dean told her.  
  
"Ok," Andrea said a little bummed out, but she still smiled at him. While Dean smiled back at her. Then she turned to Kelly and said,"I'm just going to tell my mom, ok?"  
  
"Sure. I have to get my pocket book from your room anyway. Is your mom going to drive us since neither of us has our license yet?" (A/N:I believe they are 15, and around where I live you get your learners permit when your 15, and your license at 16).  
  
"She probably will," said Andrea. The three of them walked into the house, and Dean went upstairs to Andrew's room, but first he said good-bye to Andrea, with a smile. Then Kelly and Andrea walked over to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Carson was in there.   
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
When Dean went upstairs, he went to Andrew's door and knocked.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Andrew from inside his room.  
  
"It's Dean, just wondering if you wanna hang out?"   
  
"Sure, one sec," Andrew told him.  
  
Then about 10 seconds later Andrew said,"Ok, come in."  
  
When Dean entered, he saaw that Andrew was at his desk. Dean went and sat on Andrew's bed.  
  
"So? Talk to her yet?" Andrew asked.  
  
"No," Dean told him,"I came close though."  
  
"Dude, when are you going to tell her how you feel?"  
  
"Whenever I try we seem to get...interrupted," Dean said.  
  
"Ah, well, you probably just need a little help making sure that there are no interruptions, and I have an idea," Andrew said.  
  
"Dude, what's your plan? When are we going to put it in action??" asked Dean.  
  
"It'll be before school starts of course. Lets just hope soon..." Andrew told him as he wentthrough his desk drawer looking for something.   
  
"Are you going to tell me a little more?" Dean asked.  
  
"In time."  
  
"How about you?" Dean asked.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Anyone special who you like?" Dean asked him.  
  
Andrew just laughed, but he really wasn't sure.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
A/N: There ya go! Chapter 6! Thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate all the reviews I get!! They help me to improve my stories! :-D Now, for what I have in store for the rest of this story...hehehe....you'll just have to find out... The end isn't far away! Not for a few more chapters, though!   
  
Review please! :-)  
  
I'll update soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own the movie Motocrossed, or the characters. The Disney Channel does.   
  
Chapter 7 :-D  
  
When Andrea and Kelly got back from the mall, you could hardly believe that it had rained earlier in the morning. The sun was shining with just a few clouds in the sky. Mrs. Carson pulled into the driveway and they could hear dirtbikes in the distance.  
  
"Andrew must have seen that it wasn't raining," said Mrs. Carson as she got out of her SUV and shut the door.  
  
Andrea and Kelly both came out of the car holding two bags each.  
  
"Let's go see how he's doing, Kelly," Andrea said to her.  
  
"Ok. Shouldn't we put our bags in the house first?" Kelly asked as the two of them walked.  
  
"We will just say hi, then we'll leave."  
  
Andrew must have seen them coming because he came riding toward them. (They recognized the number twelve on his bike.) He stopped when we was close enough to them and took his helmet off.   
  
"Hey," he said,"What brings you two here?"  
  
"Just saying hi," Andrea said. Then another rider stopped next to Andrew. When he took his helmet off they saw that it was Dean.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey Dean," Andrea greeted him.  
  
"So, Andi, are you going to go riding, too?" asked Dean smiling.  
  
"Not right now. Kelly and I are going to go inside and go through the stuff that we bought."  
  
"My mom should be picking me up soon, anyway," Kelly told them.  
  
"Your leaving?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Yea, soon," Kelly replied.  
  
Andrew seemed to be concentrating on the dirt.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to see how you guys were doing. Talk to you later. C'mon Kelly," Andrea said smiling one last time at Dean before turning around.   
  
"Bye," Dean said.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
In Andrea's room, Kelly and Andrea were looking at the clothes and shoes they had just bought.   
  
"Andrea?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that outside Dean couldn't keep his eyes off you," Kelly told her.  
  
"Really? Do I have something on my face, or in my teeth?" Andrea asked in a panic.  
  
"No, its just that I think Dean likes you as much as you like him," Kelly told her crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Andrea stared at her friend.  
  
"Are you serious?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Yes, I really think so. When are you going to talk to him?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I don't know...soon I guess."  
  
"You better talk to him! I will make sure you do, Andrea!"  
  
There was a knock on the dooor.   
  
"Come in," Andrea yelled. Mrs. Carson poked her head in.  
  
"Kelly, your mom is here waiting outside," she said.  
  
"Ok, Mrs. Carson. I'll be down in a sec." Kelly started to pick up all of her stuff, while Mrs. Carson closed the door.  
  
"Bye, Andrea. It's been fun. Call me!" She said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Andrea told her.   
  
Kelly walked out of Andrea's room with all of her belongings. When Kelly shut the door, Andrea couldn't help but think about what Kelly had said before.  
  
'Dean might really like me. He might really like me! Is it true though?' Andrea thought.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
When Kelly walked outside she went over to her mothers car and threw her stuff in the back seat. Before getting into the front seat she stopped.   
  
"Kelly? What wrong?" her mom asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Can you wait just one more second?" she told her mom.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Then Kelly ran over to where Dean and Andrew were riding. When Kelly was running toawrd them Andrew didn't see her and almost knocked her over, but he stopped just in time and he asked her," Kelly? what are you doing?"  
  
"Andrew. Tell me the truth. Does Dean like Andrea? I mean really like her?" Kelly asked him.  
  
Andrew took off his helmet to look at her properly and said,"What?"  
  
"Andrew! Does Dean like Andrea as more than a friend?"  
  
"I promised not to tell," he said.  
  
"So, he does. Doesn't he?" she asked. Andrew looked anywhere but her.   
  
"He does. Doesn't he Andrew?" asked Kelly again with a smile.  
  
"Yes! He does. Ok?" Andrew told her.  
  
"Yes! That's great! We have to get them to talk!" Kelly told him.  
  
"Actually, Dean and I have a plan," he told her.  
  
"What is it?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I can't tell you now, your mom is waiting," Andrew said pointing at her mom's can,"but I'll call you later and tell you...without Andrea knowing..ok?"  
  
"Ok! I will make sure to be home!" Kelly said.  
  
"Bye," Andrew said.  
  
"Bye, Andrew!" Then Kelly walked away, looking back at Andrew with a smile.  
  
Andrew couldn't help but smile back. Then Dean rode up to him on his dirtbike and said,"Hey dude! Put your eyes back in their sockets!"  
  
Andrew looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Dude, you like. Don't you?" Dean asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked making like he doesn't know what Dean meant.  
  
"Andrew. Let me put it simply for you. You. Like. Kelly."  
  
"No, Dean. You are wrong. Kelly is Andrea's best friend. There is no way I like her."  
  
"Whatever dude."  
  
"As for you and Andrea. I say the plan to get you two together should be ready by tomorrow eveing," Andrew told him.  
  
"Ok, that's great," Dean said.  
  
"After we finish racing we can work on it," Andrew told him. Then Dean rode off leaving Andrew with his thoughts.  
  
'I can't like Kelly. Can I?' he thought. He couldn't help but think about the fact that Kelly smiled at him. Thinking of her smiling makes him smile.   
  
__________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it took me awhile to update!!!! School takes up alot of my time during the week and work takes up my time on the weekends! I really will try and get Chapter 8 out soon! This story isn't to far from the end... :-D Don't worry, you'll find out about the plan soon. :-D Thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah! Before I forget I fixed some of the mistakes in the first few chapters! Hopefully there better!  
  
Now, review this chapter! :-D 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any characters in Motocrossed, or the movie....The Disney Channel does....  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By the time eevening came around, Andrew and Dean were in Andrew's room planning out their plan to get Dean and Andrea together.  
  
"Ok, so I'll write it tonight at home and I'll show you tomorrow?" Dean asked.  
  
"Sure, that sounds fine," Andrew replied as he played a few cords on his guitar.   
  
"Andrew. How are we going to get Andrea there?"   
  
"Well, see, I'm not sure on that part. I'm going to call Kelly later and see if she has any ideas," Andrew told him.  
  
"Ooh...so you are going to call Kelly," Dean said smiling,"Yea, way to go."  
  
"Hey, Dean. I told you. I only like Kelly like a friend!"  
  
"Sure, dude. Whatever. Anyway, I gotta get home. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Ok, Dean. See ya."  
  
Dean walked out of Andrew's room and shut the door. Then he made his way downstairs to leave, but at the bottom of the stairs he bumped into....Andrea.  
  
"Oh, hey Andrea. Sorry 'bout that," he told her,"this seems like our own place to bump into eachother."  
  
"Yea," Andrea said as she blushed.  
  
"I gotta get goin'. Bye," he said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, you're leaving?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll be back tomorrow though," Dean said with a wink.  
  
"Ok, bye then," Andrea said. Andrea then walked up the stairs, and Dean walked to the door, but not before turning to see Andrea walk away. He smiled to himself. 'Why can't tomorrow come any faster...' he thought.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
At about 8 pm that night, Andrew decided to call Kelly. Then he realized he didn't know her number. Andrew knew he couldn't ask Andrea. Andrea would get suspicious. Frusterated, Andrew fell back on his bed, covering his hands to his face. Then he just remembered. Andrea was not home. She had gone to the store with their mom.   
  
'I'll just go into her room and look through her address book,' he thought.  
  
Then he stood up and left his room to go to his sisters. He found that Andrea had left her door open. So, Andrew walked in and saw the address book lying on top of her desk. He walked over to her desk and opened the address book and looked for Kelly's number. Within, a minute, more or less, he found it. He reached for a post it note and a pen and began to write the number down so he won't forget it.   
  
'Great,' Andrew thought smiling to himself. He then walked back to his room, closed the door and went to his desk where his phone was.   
  
He dialed the number and listened to the ring.   
  
On the third ring someone picked up.  
  
~"Hello?" the person on the other line said.  
  
~"Hi, is Kelly there?" asked Andrew.  
  
~"This is she."  
  
~"Hi, Kelly. It's Andrew."  
  
~"Andrew! Hi! What's up?"  
  
~"Not much. So do you want to know the plan?"  
  
~"Of course."   
He then told her the plan not leaving anything out.  
  
~"That sounds so romantic!" Kelly said through the phone after hearing the plan.  
  
~"Yea, but I need your help, Kel."  
  
~"Yea? With what?"  
  
~"Well, Dean and I are having trouble thinking of ways to get her there. Any suggestions?"  
  
~"Hmm...well, why don't you have Dean write her a note. Not telling her to much. Just something simple and romantic. Oh, and with a touch of mystery."  
  
~"That sounds like a recipe." Andrew told her with a chuckle.  
  
~"Well, its better than your idea...nothing!" Kely told him giggling.  
  
~"It still is a good idea though. I'll call Dean and tell him."  
  
Silence.  
  
~"Kelly?"  
  
~"Yeah, Andrew?"  
  
~"Did you want to come by tomorrow and help..er..us?"  
  
~"Sure, what time should I be there by?"   
  
~"How about around noonish?"  
  
~"Great. See you then."  
  
~"Bye."  
  
Andrew hung up the phone and smiled to himself. 'That was the best phone call I have ever made.' he thought.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A/N: There's chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed it! :-D I enjoyed writing it! I didn't tell you guys the plan in this chapter because I want it to be a surprise! :-D This story will probably have maybe 2 more chapters. We shall see. Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy reading all of my reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short! This next one shouldn't be this short! I promise!   
  
Now, review this chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I fixed that darn verb tense in this chapter! YAY! :-)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any motocrossed characters or the movie....the disney channel does.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Andrea awoke the next day, she was glad that she was stilll on summer vacation. She just didn't want to get out of bed. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 8 AM. Then she turned over and fell back to sleep.   
  
Meanwhile, her brother, Andrew, woke with a start. He had to get ready for when Dean and Kelly would come by. Kelly decided to come by at noon, but Dean said he would come by around 10 AM. Andrew already told his parents, and they were ok with it.  
  
Andrew walked over to his closet, picked out what he wanted to wear and walked out of his room and into the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
After about 15 mintues, Andrew walked out of the bathroom. He wore jean shorts, and a dark blue t-shirt. When he got into his room, he put his shoes and socks on. He looked over at his clock which said 8:17 AM.  
  
'Man, I got ready really early,' he thought.   
  
Last night, after he hung up with Kelly, he called Dean and told him what Kelly suggested. Dean thought it was a pretty good idea. So, since Andrew had some time to spare, he went downstairs to have breakfast. In the kitchen he saw his father who was busy reading the newspaper.   
  
"Hi, dad," Andrew said as he grabbed cereal from the cub board and milk from the fridge.  
  
"Hi, Andrew. Are you going to practice today?" Mr. Carson asked.  
  
Andrew, placing a bowl on the table and filling it with cereal and milk replied,"Um, I don't know..I might take a break today." He didn't want to tell his dad what he was planning for Dean and Andrea. He didn't mind telling his mother, but his father was a different story.  
  
"Andrew, with Dean on the team, and Andrea as a star rider now. You really need to show everyone what you can do," Mr. Carson said.  
  
"I know dad," Andrew said slightly annoyed. His father is always told him this.  
  
"I'm just letting you know, that's all," Mr. Carson said as he folded the newspaper and put it down on the table,"Well, I have to get going. I'm going into town for the day."  
  
"Ok," Andrew said. He was so sick of his dad always telling him to practice, and that he has to work hard to get noticed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, Andrea opened her eyes. She was still in bed.   
  
'I don't want to get up,' she thought. Regretingly, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:30 AM. She rarely slept this late.   
  
'I better get going,' she thought. She got out of her bed and left her room to go to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and her hair wrapped in a towel, too. She didn't think anyone would be around. She was making her way back to her room to change, but she bumped into someone. That person was Dean. She just stared at him. She was so embarressed that he saw her like this.   
  
"Oh, hey Andi. How are you?" Dean asked.  
  
"I-I-I'm ok," Andrea said,"I gotta go." She then walked as fast as she could to her room.   
  
When she got into her room, she shut the door.   
  
"Oh man! Why is Dean here? I can't believe he saw me in a towel!" She said to herself. She took a deep breath and picked out light blue shorts, and a white tank top to change into.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Dean entered Andrew's room, Andrew asked,"So? Did you write it?"  
  
"Uh..yea..I did," Dean said as he stared into space.   
  
"Dean? Hello??" Andrew asked,"You going to show me?"  
  
"Oh. Yea. Here," Dean said as he held out a notebook.  
  
"Dude, whats up with you?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I just saw Andrea out there.." Dean said. Andrew just rolled his eyes, and opened the notebook. He started to read what was written in there. "Hey, this is good," Andrew said,"Really good."  
  
He took his guiter and started playing a little. "You already started a tune?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yea," Andrew said,"It'll go great with these lyrics. Dean are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Of course. This seems like the only way to tell her how I feel. I just hope she feels the same way," Dean told him.  
  
"Dude, I think she does," Andrew said,  
  
"I hope so," Dean said.  
  
"Well, Kelly will be here in a couple of hours and she'll help us get ready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When twelve o'clock rolled around, Andrea was in the living room reading a magazine on the couch.  
  
~Ding Dong~ The door bell rang.  
  
Andrea put down her magazine on the coffee table and went to go answer the door. When she opened the door she saw Kelly.  
  
"Kelly? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kelly was shocked to see that Andrea had answered the door. She thought Andrew would. She said,"Um, I was, uh, wondering, uh, if I left my, uh, jacket in your room."  
  
"I don't think so. I'll go check though," Andrea told her.  
  
Andrea walked up the stairs and Kelly followed, but when Andrea turned to go to her room, Kelly walked over to Andrew's door and waiting until Andrea was in her room. Then she knocked softly. In a few seconds, Andrew opened the door.   
  
Andrew was about to say hi, but Kelly pushed him inside and hurried in herself before closing the door. Then right when the door closed, she could kind of hear Andrea say,"Kelly? Where are you? I didn't see your jacket..Where'd you go??....thats odd..I'll have to call her later.."  
  
"Kelly, why'd you do that?" Andrew asked her.   
  
"Well, I had to come in here quickly without Andrea seeing me....but she opened the door to let me in.. So, I said to her that I was here because I left my jacket here...Then when she went to her room to look for it....I snuck in here..."  
  
"Oooh...I see..." Andrew said.  
  
"So, Dean, are you going to write the note telling Andrea where to meet you?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yea..what should I put in it, though?" Dean asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I think I have an idea," Kelly said as she walked over to Andrew's desk and sat in the chair. She took a plain piece of paper that was lying on the top and borrowed a pen. Then she began to write something.   
  
"Here. Is this ok?" Kelly asked when she was done.  
  
"It's pretty good," Dean said. Andrew read over his shoulder.   
  
"Yea, it is...but should we type it on the computer?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Yea, we should. Good thinking Andrew," said Kelly smiling at him. Andrew smiled back, and Dean just looked back and forth at the two of them.   
  
Kelly turned back around and put Andrew's computer on.   
  
After the typed, and retyped, they had a note all finished.  
  
It read:  
Andrea,  
Please meet me outside on the motocross track at 7 pm tonight so we can talk.  
Dean  
  
"Simple, but to the point," Andrew said.  
  
"Ok, I'll put the note on her bed. I think she's still downstairs," Kelly said.   
  
Kelly walked out of the room with the note in one hand. She looked to Andrea's room and saw that she wasn't in there. She walked into the room and put the note in the middle of the bed.   
  
'I'm sure she'll see it there,' Kelly thought. Then Kelly ran out of Andrea's room before Andrea came back.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, there's chapter 9! Now, I know I said there were 2 more chapters let in the last chapter...but I've changed around what I am going to do...there is going to be a couple more after this one!!! :-D I'm really sure now! :-) Thanks for all the reviews! I'll update soon!  
  
Review please! :-) 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Motocrossed movie or the characters!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
For most of her afternoon, Andrea sat in the living room. She watched tv, and she couldn't help  
  
but wonder what was up with Kelly. She then decided to go to her bedroom and call Kelly.  
  
When Andrea got to her room, she went over to her nightstand, and took her phone and sat on the  
  
bed. She then dialed her number and waited for someone to pick up. After 10 rings, she hung up  
  
and layed on her back on her bed, landing on the note.  
  
"What the--," she said to herself putting a hand behind her back and getting the paper.   
  
"What's this?" she added to herself. She then read the note.  
  
~Andrea,  
  
Please meet me outside on the motocross track at 7pm tonight.   
  
Dean~  
  
'Why does Dean want me to meet him?' she thought. She smiled to herself rereading the letter,  
  
'I think I will tell Dean how I feel towards him tonight.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Andrew's room, Dean, Kelly, and Andrew were all talking about what else they needed to   
  
do.   
  
"You know what you are going to wear Dean?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Uh, I was thinking of wearing what I have on," Dean told her. He was wearing jeans a T-shirt,   
  
and sneakers.  
  
"Dean! I really think you should wear something nice. Your surroundings will look nice. Make   
  
yourself look good," Kelly said.  
  
"Fine. I'll dress up!" Dean said. Kelly had a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and see Andrea," Kelly said as she stood up.  
  
"Wait!" Andrew said as he stood up. Kelly looked at him.  
  
He just asked her,"Uh, what are you going to tell her about earlier when you kind of ditched   
  
her?"  
  
"Um, Maybe I'll just tell her that I had to run out for a sec," Kelly replied.  
  
"Ok, do you want to meet somewhere around 6 o'clock to get ready for opperation Dean and Andrea?"  
  
Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah, where should we meet?"   
  
"How about outside in front of the house? Oh, could you make sure Andrea stays busy until 7 pm?"  
  
Kelly smiled and said,"I can. No problem there."  
  
"Awesome." Andrew said.  
  
Kelly and Andrew just stood there smiling at each other until Dean broke the silence with a cough.  
  
"Excuse me. I hate to interupt, but it is about 3:30. We have 3 and a half hours to make sure   
  
everything is set," Dean told them.  
  
"Oh, yea. Well, I'll meet you outside at 6 o'clock, Andrew," Kelly said.  
  
"Ok, see you then," Andrew said as he watched her step out of his room and close the door.  
  
"You have it bad," Dean said.  
  
"I know...I do," Andrew said as he stared at the spot where Kelly was,"To bad we can never be  
  
together."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing I'm into motocross which is furthest from her mind, and the second thing is  
  
that she must just see me as Andrea's twin brother.." Andrew said.  
  
"Dude, I've seen the way she looks at you. I really think she likes you," Dean said.  
  
I need to know the truth. Just like you and my sister. I just need to know the truth," Andrew said.  
  
Andrew could still smell a faint scent of Kelly's perfume in his room. Just enough to know that   
  
she was there. He missed her already.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating right away! My computer broke and my teachers seem to love to  
  
give me homework....and then I have work on the weekends. OY! I need a vacation! The next chapter   
  
is the last chapter! I have a lot planned for it! :-) YAY! After this story I am going to  
  
finish my Zenon fic since I now have an idea for it finally! :-) Then I may write a sequel for this fic..  
  
We shall see...  
  
Thanks for the reviews! :-)  
  
Now review this chapter please! :-) 


	11. Final Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Motocross characters, or the movie......  
  
Chapter 11--The final chapter!  
  
Around 4:30 PM, Kelly and Andrea were in Andrea's room trying to decide what Andrea would wear to meet Dean. Kelly kept the surprise quiet. She didn't want Andrea to know what Dean had planned.  
  
"Are you going to eat over again, Kel?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Um, yea. If it's ok with your parents," she answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it is. Maybe we can order a pizza," Andrea told her.   
  
"Ok, that sounds good."  
  
"Well, I'm going to ask my mom and dad. Their downstairs," Andrea said. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She saw her mom sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book when she got in there.   
  
"Hey mom," Andrea greeted her mom.  
  
"Hi honey," Mrs. Carson said as she looked up from her book.   
  
"Mom, do you think Kelly can eat over?" Andrea asked as she sat next to her mother.  
  
"Sure. Andrew and Dean are working on something in Andrew's room and Jason is at a friends house. Your father and I are going out tonight around 5:30. So, you guys will have to order a pizza, or something. We'll leave money," Mrs. Carson said.  
  
"Ok, where are you and dad going?"  
  
"Just out to dinner."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to tell Kelly."  
  
"Oh, Andrea, can you tell Andrew, too?"  
  
"Sure, mom."  
  
Then Andrea got off the couch and walked out of the room. When she got to Andrew's room upstairs, she knocked twice.  
  
"Yea?" She heard Andrew's voice.  
  
Andrea poked her head in. "Hey, mom said that we have to order a pizza or something, ok? Mom and dad are going out to dinner," she said. She caught Dean's eye's and smiled.   
  
"Ok, uh, can you leave please?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Uh, ok, whatever,"Andrea asked pulling herself back into the hallway and shutting the door. She then walked back to her room. Back in her room, she saw Kelly looking through a magazine.  
  
"Hey, my parents are going out, so we can order a pizza," Andrea told her.  
  
"Great," Kelly said.  
  
"Ok, you have to help me decide what to wear. I'm going to meet Dean tonight," Andrea told her, as she walked over to her closet.   
  
"Ok, maybe you could wear that new top you got yesterday!" Kelly said excited.  
  
"Yeah, good idea, Kel. Now should I wear a skirt, or capris?" Andrea asked as she looked through her closet.   
  
"I think your new purple tank top will go with your white capris," Kelly told her.  
  
"Hmm...yeah, that sounds good, Kel. What would I do without you for fashion advice?" Andrea told her.  
  
Kelly laughed,"Probably pick out all the wrong clothes." Both girls laughed.  
  
"I won't change now. I'll order the pizza now, though. Do you want to go and ask the guys what kind of pizza they want, or should I?" Andrea asked as she closed her closet door.  
  
"Uh, I'll go ask," Kelly said as she stood up and walked out of the room. When she got to Andrew's bedroom door, she knocked a couple of times.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Andrew from inside.   
  
"Kelly."  
  
"Oh, Come in," he said.  
  
Kelly opened the door to find Dean sitting on Andrew' chair and Andrew on the edge of the bed with his guitar in his hand.   
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi, Andrea wants to know what kind of pizza you guys want," Kelly told them.  
  
"I won't be staying," said Dean,"I have to go home soon and get myself ready."  
  
"Oh well, Andrew do you want any?"  
  
"Sure. I like pepperoni," he replied.  
  
"Ok, how's everything going?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Pretty good," Andrew said,"We are almost set in here. Please make sure Andrea stays in her room from 6 o'clock on!"  
  
"Don't worry. She will!" Kely said with a smile before she left the room.  
  
When she got back to Andrea's room, she noticed Andrea had hung her light purple tank top and white capris on her closet door.  
  
"Andrea, Andrew said he would like pepperoni, and Dean said he'll be leaving soon....so he won't be having any..." Kelly told her.  
  
Andrea just looked at her at first, and then asked," Oh, Dean is leaving?"  
  
"Uh, yea. I'm sure he'll be back though."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Probably. I'm going to go downstairs and get the number for the pizza place. Wanna come?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two of them left the room and walked down the stairs. When they got to the living room, Mr. Carson was wearing a suit and watching tv.   
  
"Hey dad. Looking sharp there!" Andrea said.  
  
"Yeah, huh?" he said.  
  
Then Mrs. Carson walked in saying,"Andrea? We are going to be leaving very soon. I'm going to go upstairs and tell your brother." Then she left.  
  
Andrea and Kelly went to the kitchen, and Andrea picked up the phone book and looked for the pizza place she wanted to order from. Then she piked up the phone and ordered a large cheese, and a large pepperoni pizza to be delivered. Then the two of them walked back into the living room to find Mrs. Carson entering also. She said,"Ok, let's get going Edward."  
  
"Ok, Geneva," Mr. Carson said as he got off the couch.  
  
"Ok, girls I told Andrew we are leaving, Jason is at his friends house. He is spending the night. Now be good," Mrs. Carsaon said to them as the four of them walked to the door.   
  
"Oh course mom," Andrea said giving her mom and dad a hug.   
  
"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Carson," Kelly said.   
  
Then Mr. and Mrs. Carson walked through the door, and Andrea checked her watch.  
  
"Ok, it's 4:45. The pizza will be ready in about 15 minutes. What should we do?"  
  
Just then, Dean walked down the stairs holding his car keys (A/N:I always though Dean wa a year or two older then Andrea) and said,"Bye you two."   
  
"Bye," Andrea said, she wanted to say see you tonight, but Dean had already walked through the door. Andrea noticed that Dean really hasn't mentioned any thing about meeting eachother. 'I hope he didn't change his mind,' she thought.  
  
Kelly seemed to be reading her mind because she said,"Don't worry, Andi, he'll be back."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Then they went back to the living room and watched tv until the pizza came. When the pizza came, Andrea told Andrew and the three of them sat in the kitchen and ae.  
  
In about 15 minutes, Andrew finished four slices of pizza and stood up from the table.  
  
"In a rush?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to use the phone," he said glancing at Kelly.  
  
"Ok, whatever," Andrea said.  
  
After Andrea and Kelly finished, they cleaned up and walked back to Andrea's room.  
  
Once they got there, Kelly looked Andrea's alarm clock.   
  
It said 5:45 PM.  
  
'15 more minutes,' thought Kelly.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Andrea.  
  
"Uh, no," Kelly said.  
  
"Ok..what did you want to do then?" Andrea asked.  
  
"I don't know..uh, so how are you going to tell Dean how you feel later? Are you going to come right and tell him? Or are you going to do it some other way?" Kelly asked as she kept looking at the clock.   
  
"I don't really know...I never really thought about it," Andrea said.  
  
5:48 PM.  
  
"Well, maybe that's what we should talk about," Kelly said.  
  
"Uh...I guess," Andrea said. Kelly could tell that she was nervous.  
  
"You know. It's ok to be nervous," Kelly told her.  
  
"Yea, I know...Oh, what am I going to sy to him?" eclaimed Andrea.  
  
Kelly glanced at the clock.  
  
5:50PM  
  
"Just tell him exactly how you feel. Speak from your heart," Kelly told her.  
  
"Yeah, but Kelly what if he wants to meet me to tell me that he really hates my guts?" Andrea asked paranoid now.  
  
'Oh man. Now look what I've done...she was fine before!' Kelly thought.  
  
"Andrea, if he didn't like you, do you think he would smile at you alot?"  
  
Andrea thought about that.  
  
"Well, no. I guess your right," Andrea said.  
  
"Of coursee I'm right, now why don't you keep yourself busy in here to get your mind off things until 7pm," Kelly told her.  
  
She glanced at the clock. 5:54 PM.  
  
"Um, Andrea. I have to get going. I promised my mom that I would be home by 6..."  
  
"Uh, ok. See ya. I'll call you to tell you what happens," Andrea said.  
  
"Bye, Andrea."  
  
Kelly walked out of Andrea's room and shut the door.  
  
'To be early is to be ontime, ontime is to be late, and to be late is to never show up at all..' Kelly thought.  
  
She figured she would be there a few minutes early. When she got outside through the front door, she saw Andrew waiting for her with his back to her. Kelly walked up to him, and stood on his left.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
He looked at her. "Hey, ready to get everything set?"  
  
"Of course," she answered.   
  
For the next hour, Kelly and Andrew got the motocross track al set. It had lights put up in all the surrounding trees. Andrew put his guitar against a tree, and everything looked nice. All they needed was Dean and Andrea.  
  
Andrew looked at his watch. 6:55PM.  
  
"Hey! You guys! I'm here," Dean yelled behind them.  
  
Now all they needed was Andrea to arrive.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In her room, Andrea stood in front of her mirror on her door and made sure she looked alright. She wore her new purple top and white capris and purple sandels.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm ready," she said to herself and opened her door and stepped out of her room.  
  
When she got downstairs to where the back door was in the kitchen, she hesitated.   
  
She couldn't believe she was finally going to talk to Dean. She took another deep breath and opened the door. She stepped out and walked a few feet to the motocross track.   
  
'Whoa,' she thought when she got there. She saw Dean in the middle wearing a dark blue suit with his left hand behind his back. He looked handsome. When she got to him, he said,"Hi, Andrea. Thanks for coming."   
  
"No problem. Listen, I neeed to tell you--" she started to say.  
  
"Shh, let me say something first," he interupted.   
  
He took his hand out from behind his back and gave Andrea a single red rose.   
  
Andrea took it, surprised. Then she heard it sound of a guitar played in a soft, romantic way. Then, what surprised Andrea the most was Dean started singing to her. Her. Andrea Carson.  
  
He sang, "Everyday when I look into your eyes I notice how beautiful you are I notice how beautiful you are Everyday when I see your smile I can't stop myself I gotta smile back  
  
When we aren't together I feel so empty inside I just wish we could be together Oh, Andrea, I love everything about you Is it true? Is it true what they say? Will we ever get together?"  
  
Now, Andrea was listening to every word with tears in her eyes. No guy has ever sung to her.  
  
"Andrea? I like you a whole lot," Dean told her.  
  
Andrea opened her mouth but nothing came out. Instead she put her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him with all her love. A minute later, Dean pushed back and said,"So, does that mean you like me too?"  
  
Andrea laughed, and found her voice ,"Of course."  
  
Then they juat stayed there holding eachother swaying to the sound of Andrew's guitar.   
  
A few feet away from them, where Andrew stood playing his guitar, Kelly said,"We did it...well, Dean did it."  
  
"Yeah. they look really happy,"Andrew said not smiling.  
  
"You don't seem happy, though," Kelly pointed out.  
  
"I am, it's just...nevermind," Andrew said.  
  
Kelly lookedat him. Andrew stood there playing his guitar.  
  
'There must be something on his mind,' Kelly thought.  
  
"Andrew??" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You play the guitar really well," Kelly said smiling.  
  
Andrew smiled back. "Thanks."  
  
Andrew found that he as perfectly happy with his guitar in hand and Kelly standing next to him.  
  
Although, he was not as happy as Andrea.  
  
She wished her and Dean could stay close like this forever.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
A/N: That's the final chapter!! I really had fun writing this fanfic!! I am planning on writing a sequel, but now I will be finishing my Zenon fic since I know have an idea for it!! YAY! :-) Thanks to all my reviewers!! Oh, yeah! Tell me what you think of this last chapter!   
  
:-) 


End file.
